Your Biggest Mistake
by celunamaria
Summary: Time travel. A wish. A second chance. While on Planet Meat, Bardock makes a silent wish which the universe decides to grant. This sends him to Earth and gives him the opportunity to meet his son and his family.
1. Through Time, Through Space

**AN:** I started writing this years ago. I really don't know where I am going with this story, but I just felt I had to write it and publish it. I've been going through DB, DBZ, and DB GT (even the movies) and have been watching the episodes that have Goku and Chi-Chi in them. Truthfully, I can say that Goku really loves Chi-Chi, despite him running off numerous times to count. It's just that fighting, saving the world, and making sure that the world is safe are in his nature, that sometimes he forgets he has a wife and a family who needs him. Thinking about it makes me want to smash a frying pan on his head, so instead, I wrote a fic. I tossed in Bardock because I think he's cool, and I really think he should meet Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten. Just a warning, people. SPOILERS for Bardock: The Father of Goku as well as an episode in GT.

Ahem. So let's get to it. I don't own DBZ or DB GT or any of the characters, babe. Doesn't stop me from wishing, though.

* * *

 _ **Your Biggest Mistake**_

 **Chapter One: Through Time, Through Space**

Bardock stared at the sun, his gaze unwavering. The bright red ball of fire steadily disappeared beneath the horizon, encouraging twinkling stars to appear. He just defeated Chilled and saved the Planet Plant from Frieza's ancestor's clutches. Nothing was left except to train and make sure that the next being set out to destroy this planet will think twice about their plans.

He sighed, feeling lonely and oddly down, despite his victory earlier in the day. The planet's little aliens were preparing food to celebrate his triumph and the peace that has come to reign on their land, but Bardock distanced himself from the festivities.

He flew across the land and settled down on the summit of a mountain, preparing to meditate. Slowly, the sky was turning navy and he could see most of the planet's rocky surface. Given the dry land of Planet Plant, Bardock was surprised that plants and living things survived and grew from the ground. He thought that somehow, the seeds would have to fight their way to sprout and live on the conditions of the planet's surface.

Fight.

Bardock closed his eyes and tried to suppress his memory to no avail. He fought Frieza and tried to save his planet, but it was useless. He was still too weak. His friends, his mate…

Gine…

He cursed. He let his mate down. He let his fellow Saiyans down. The Saiyan race now ceased to exist because he wasn't a Super Saiyan then. All because of the fact that he was weak. Bardock punched the ground, bruising his knuckles in the process. He was now alone.

Fighting is a Saiyan's passion. Fighting is in a Saiyan's blood. A Saiyan fights to be stronger, to be the best fighter known in the universe so that they can bring pride to their race. Sometimes, though, fighting isn't fun when you're fighting for your life, when you are fighting for the lives of the people you care about. And you failed.

And Bardock knew the feeling of not being able to control fate.

He had a team, a mate, Gine, and two sons.

Raditz and Kakarott.

Both of his sons managed to escape the planet before its destruction. Raditz was on a mission when Frieza attacked, and Kakarott was sent as a baby out of Planet Vegeta to destroy a planet located in the Solar System called Earth.

Although Bardock trained Raditz a little bit before he was sent out of the planet for a mission at the tender age of five, he had a soft spot for his youngest, Kakarott (maybe if he ignores the fact that his energy level screams WEAKLING). Maybe it was because Kakarott looked a lot like him, with his spiky, gravity-defying hair. When Gine gave birth to him, Bardock felt his heart melt at the sight of his son. At this point, he should have banged his head on a wall because a Saiyan's heart doesn't melt at the sight of puppies, rainbows or even their own child, but he couldn't help it. The little brat did a number on him.

Kakarott.

There was something about that kid, ever since he laid eyes on him. Though his power level was a mere two (to his utter disappointment), he knew his son was destined for something greater, something that surpasses his very imagination. If his gift of foresight was any indication, Kakarott was destined to defeat his greatest enemy, Frieza.

Bardock closed his eyes and willed his muscles to relax. He wondered if Kakarott is well, or if he has destroyed Earth like he was supposed to. He wondered if Kakarott has found a mate and had sons or daughters. He wondered if his son is happy or still out destroying planets…

He wondered if his son was a fighter and if he was fighting because he loved it or because it was required of him. To be a hero is a glorious thing, but sometimes it breaks you into too many pieces that it is hard for you to pick yourself up back together.

His life turned around the minute his friends were killed in Planet Meat. There was more to life than destroying planets and following bullshit from an alien who looked as if he's slathered lipstick on his face. He wouldn't be doing that anymore, that's for sure.

The sky had turned inky black, and he could hear sounds that indicated that the celebrations were well on their way. Bardock left the mountain and flew towards his cave. He laid on his bed of leaves and closed his eyes.

Bardock has never been this tired. He was tired of fighting because right now, he had nothing to fight for. Damn fate and its cruel way. Curse time traveling and the person responsible for transporting him back to the past.

 _I wish… I could see Kakarott_ , he thought. _I wish to see him, to see if he's okay, and not being a brainless idiot. I want to see what has become of him. I wish to see… my son._

Bardock fell asleep.

It has been an established fact that the universe works unexpectedly and mysteriously in ways nobody, not even the wisest, can fathom. Nonetheless, everything that occurs in it is connected—living things, events, death, birth, and yes, even time-traveling.

This is one of those times.

Somewhere, someone heard him. And in a blink of an eye, it changed his life.

 _Your wish… is granted._

* * *

 **PS.** I really think that the ending of GT was horrible. Ugh. Thinking about it makes me want to smash Goku's head on a wall.


	2. Fast Forward

**Your Biggest Mistake**

 **Chapter Two: Fast Forward**

" _Look at the dragon balls…"_

The words were garbled in his head, and a bright light flashed, causing the back of his eyelids to turn pink. Bardock woke up with a start. Disoriented, he tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes and push himself up, but his hands met air. Disconcerted, he came to realize that he wasn't in his cave and bed of leaves. Dammit, he was floating!

"What the hell—?" Bardock's eyes widened with shock as a huge dragon appeared in his line of vision. "What the f—!" Startled and overwhelmingly confused, he looked around him and was able to decipher that his surroundings were in rubble. Buildings were destroyed, and the ground looked as if an earthquake in its highest magnitude occurred. On top of that, several people were standing just below the dragon, looking as if they weren't scared of the damn thing.

Bardock floated towards the group of people, trying not to feel dumbfounded by the occurrence. He approached the man wearing a tacky orange and blue uniform. "Hey, you!"

The man didn't pay him any heed, his face turned towards the direction of the dragon. Not used to being ignored, Bardock aimed a punch at the man's back, but he fell right through. "Oh shit," he thought, before withdrawing his arm. Was he dead? "Have I traveled through time again? That can't be right. People can't see me." Alarmed and unsure of what to do, Bardock walked cautiously towards the source of the dragon.

"So Shenron has appeared without us summoning him? That's never happened before…" The words fell from a woman with blue hair, and Bardock wondered if she was crazy.

But some things are even crazier.

"Now arise, Goku."

Like talking dragons.

Bardock noticed a bright light cover a tiny body in the middle of all the mess, and his heart skipped a beat when the boy sat up. What the…?

"Goku!" the woman beside the boy said, her eyes filled with worry. "You're alive!"

Goku, or whoever the brat was, looked just like… him.

Bardock was now questioning his sanity. Maybe Chilled beat up a few loose screws in his brain.

"No, you're not going berserk," a voice said.

Bardock whirled around and came face-to-face with a woman. She looked familiar, and it took him a second longer before it finally registered in his mind. "Gine?"

Gine smiled, her pretty face lighting up. It was surreal. Just as he had banned himself to be alone for forever, his mate managed to materialize herself in his life. She looked different, probably because she wasn't wearing her Saiyan uniform nor her scouter, but she was beautiful. Her jet-black hair was loose around her face, and her eyes were clear without a trace of worry like she had when she was still on Planet Vegeta. Bardock wanted to tackle her in a bear hug, but he restrained himself. There were a few things he was wondering about. "Am I dead?" was his first question. Honestly, he was surprised that it took him a long time to die.

She shook her head. "No," she answered simply.

Okay. "Well, where am I? What am I doing here?" came his other questions. He approached his mate, and she took his hand in hers. She didn't answer, but merely nodded at the scene unfolding before him.

The dragon was speaking, blabbering about "dragon balls" and "negative energy", things Bardock couldn't really understand. Then his mini-me piped up. "… you wouldn't mind listening to just one more little request I have?

"One last time," spoke the dragon.

Exasperated and confused, Bardock turned towards Gine. "I really don't understand," he said impatiently. "What is this? Who are they? And why is this kid bargaining with a dragon that looks as if he could easily eat him? What am I doing here, Gine?"

Gine looked at her mate and smiled. "Don't you see the likeness between you and him?" she asked.

He paused. "The kid? Yeah. He looks like me, really."

She waited a beat. "He's your son."

Bardock stilled but wasn't surprised. If he was honest with himself, he knew that the kid was Kakarott. His gaze rested on his son, listening intently as the words tumble from him. "… many people have died. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I take full responsibility. I just wished that the people of the world didn't have to die for nothing. The fight was never there's to win or lose, but they all lost anyway."

"This… your final wish is granted."

The dragon's eyes turned red. After a few minutes, a little robot flew from nowhere and was caught by a little girl of no more than thirteen. Bardock heard the dragon speak again, and Kakarott, the foolish boy, jumped on the dragon's head and took off.

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

He watched as the woman beside him earlier shouted, "Hey, Goku! Are you gonna be home by dinner time tonight?"

"Don't worry, Mom," a young man in his early twenties said, "I'm sure he'll come back if you're going to cook dinner. Just what are you planning on making, by the way?"

Bardock turned to Gine as one by one, the people left. Just like Kakarott. "Are you going to tell me now?" he asked, his tone impatient.

Tia smiled, albeit sadly. "That was Kakarott."

He didn't blink. "Yes. I know. And?"

"He left his family. The woman who just shouted was his wife. The two men near her were their sons."

"ARE YOU PULLING MY LEG?" Bardock was now angry. It was one thing getting involved in this mysterious scam and getting transported to another time, but telling jokes of this magnitude was one thing. "How can a little kid spawn off two grown men plus marry a woman who is old enough to be his mother?"

"And that little girl, over there," Gine continued as if he hadn't spoken, pointing as the girl clutched the tattered clothes Kakarott was wearing earlier in her hands, "is his granddaughter." She looked at him. "Our great-granddaughter."

o

"Would you mind explaining things to me clearly?"

"I have."

"No, you told me that I'm in the future and I just witnessed my son—no, our son—get taken away by a dragon while he left his family. To top it all, he's never coming home ever again. Oh, and I forgot. Our son is really an adult, turned into a kid when some idiot made a wish on a wish-granting dragon that Kakarott be twelve again. The very same dragon who took away our son." Bardock's temple was throbbing. "What I want to know now is what am I doing here!?"

Gine sighed. "Your temper is still bad, Bardock," she said, shaking her head. "You need patience."

"I am patient!" He stood up and glared at his mate.

She gave another sigh. "We heard your wish."

His eyes narrowed. "What wish?"

 _I wish… I could see Kakarott, he thought. I wish to see him, to see if he's okay, and not being a brainless idiot. I want to see what has become of him. I wish to see… my son._

"Oh, that wish." Bardock looked agitated. "And?"

"Because you sacrificed your life to save others, your wish came true. Well, part of it, anyway. The half where you said that you want to see what has become of our son," she answered. She waved her hand at their wrecked surroundings.

"A hero." Silence reigned between them.

"Yes, a hero," Gine replied softly. "A hero who lost track of what is important in his life." She closed the space between them. "Bardock, our son is regarded as a legend. A hero who has sacrificed his life more than once to save Earth. When he first started fighting, he had a reason: family and friends. As the years went by, of course, they were still the reason, but his nature of fighting, training, and getting stronger to protect the people he loves clouded his need to **be** with the people he loves. Especially at times of peace."

"Aren't you proud of him?" Bardock's question hung between them harshly. "He's a hero! He fights and he saves people. What more do you want from him? He could do what I couldn't and I—"

He was cut off by finger held against his lips. "It wasn't your fault," she whispered, holding his other hand against her chest. "You did what you could, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"It wasn't enough," he said bitterly, looking away. "I let you die, our friends… everyone in Planet Vegeta."

"Bardock, you fool," she said, her words not in the least harsh. "You can't save everyone. You can try, but there are times when you can't even tempt fate to change its mind. If it's your time, then it's your time. No one's blaming you, except yourself."

Bardock felt a great amount of weight leave his shoulders. Her words were comforting, and he held them in his heart because he knew their reunion wouldn't last long. It wasn't his time to die yet, wasn't his time to be with her.

"And Kakarott?"

Gine looked at him with sad eyes. "He's made bad decisions," she finally said. "Decisions that were made because he was the hero, the strongest being in the universe." Pride swelled inside Bardock at her words, for he knew they were true. His son. "Being a Saiyan and a hero is a pretty bad combination because wherever he goes, he fights and saves the world from evil beings like Frieza."

Bardock felt a wave of anger wash over him at the mention of the name, but he stilled. "You mean, he defeated Frieza?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He processed in that thought. So his vision did come true. "He's that strong." His son was strong.

"Stronger now, but, Bardock," she said, clutching his hand tightly, "I never wanted this for our son. I want him to enjoy fighting, but at the same time, be with the people he loves. He left his wife and sons too many times to count, it's getting preposterous. It isn't fair. Fate took that right from him. The right to have a peaceful life." She took a deep breath. "When you made that wish, it was too good to be true. The universe conspired against fate and decided to grant it. You are going to see our son all grown up, with a family of his own. Our family, too, if you think about it."

Bardock understood what she was trying to say. "You're thinking that he's an idiot for leaving his family."

"Don't you?" she asked pointedly.

Bardock huffed. "Of course I do. But he's a hero, Gine! It's his job. And fighting is in our blood."

"It's true that there will always be evil threatening the Earth, but you have to make him realize the reason why he's fighting and training. He knows, of course, but nearly always, he's thinking of the sake of the people of Earth and about getting stronger that he forgets his family. His real reason. They need him too, not an absentee husband, father, friend or a hero. They need him to be there with them," Gine stressed the last sentence.

Bardock was silent for a few minutes, his mind racing. He knew what his mate wanted him to do in accordance with his wish. Heck, he knew he wouldn't want things to end that way for Kakarott and his family. Damn. Instead, he breathed in and said, "I'll miss you."

His mate beamed, her face growing lovelier. She kissed him on the lips and replied, "I'll miss you, too."

"So… when am I going to see my son?"

"Right now," she whispered, her voice lulling him to sleep. "The other half of your wish is now underway. What you saw was his future, but now, you are going to be sent to his present. Your time-traveling days are over." He felt her cup his face, his eyes closing and he felt lightweight. "Goodbye, love."

"See you soon?"

She paused. "Not any time soon, I think."

And with those parting words, Bardock blacked out.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! If you have the time, please do drop a review. It would truly help me generate more ideas for this story. Thanks a lot! Happy reading!


	3. Lost and Found

**Your Biggest Mistake**

 **Chapter Three: Lost and Found**

Son Chi-Chi was pissed off.

Big time.

She trudged through the forest with the intention of finding the lone picnic basket her husband had left behind when he and their sons went to the lake for a picnic. Despite the fact that she demanded that he go back and get it, Goku laughed and promised to get it later, before flying off to train with Vegeta at Capsule Corporation. Her sons followed suit, promising to come back around dinner time.

"Did he actually think that I would believe him?" Chi-Chi muttered, her breathing coming out in little pants. She finally found the clearing that would lead to the lake, taking nimble steps to prevent herself from tripping on rocks and logs. "He's the same guy who promises to help with the dishes but never did. Seriously." Upon reaching the lake, her eyes scanned the bank of the river before her eyes landing on a certain basket. Her eyes brightened at the sight. "Finally!"

Chi-Chi scampered off to retrieve the said basket when her eye caught a glimpse of a brief flashing of red light in the direction of the forest. She stopped, her hand on the wooden handle of her basket, her brows furrowed in the middle.

"What was that?" she asked herself out loud. Something was niggling at the back of her mind. Making up her mind quickly, Chi-Chi walked cautiously toward the direction of the forest. She noticed that the animals looked spooked, fidgeting and scampering around bushes and trees. Something (or someone) freaked them out.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Silence.

Disconcerted, the matriarch of the Son family was about to leave when a slight groan echoed near her. She called out again, listening intently for any response. Chi-Chi walked a little bit further when she spotted a figure lying on the ground. For a moment, her heart stopped when she caught sight of the familiar spiked hairstyle.

"Goku!"

Chi-Chi rushed to the body, heart beating madly. Upon reaching the middle of the clearing, she was slightly relieved when she noticed that it wasn't Goku at all. To her surprise, it was a man who resembled her husband. A lot.

With the ease of a person who had to frequently patch up beat up husbands and sons, Chi-Chi concluded that the man wasn't really hurt; he was just sleeping. "What in the world—?" she muttered to herself, taking in his shoulder pads that looked a lot like what Vegeta used to wear when he was still the biggest asshole there is. Not that much changed, but at least he wasn't trying to kill people.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Chi-Chi shook the stranger's body, trying to gauge any reaction from him.

o

Bardock felt like his body has been used by Frieza as a punching bag. He mentally cursed his wife for sending him Kami-knows-where, because this time traveling shit is something he ain't cut out for. He felt his body being shaken, and a vague voice was calling out to him.

Ignoring the urge to throw up, Bardock opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a woman. She looked relieved to see him, but he doesn't care. "Who the hell are you?" he growled, trying to sit up.

The woman went straight from looking relieved to being pissed in less than a minute. "Nice to know you woke up at the right side of the bed this morning," she said sarcastically. "I should ask you that question. Before that though, are you in any pain?"

Bardock stifled a groan as the woman's fingers checked his arms. "Are you trying to cop a feel?" he said, irritated, "I'm not in pain."

Affronted, the woman looked as if she wanted to hit him with a frying pan. "I'm a married woman, you arrogant swine," she hissed, red-faced. "I don't cheat around and I was just checking if you have any injuries that need immediate care." Dusting herself off, she stood up and Bardock faintly heard her muttering, "Somebody out there must be playing with me."

"You and me both," he muttered under his breath.

Chi-Chi can't help but stare at him. He looked so much like Goku it was unbelievable! The only difference is the scar on this man and the seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

Somehow, she knew what he was.

"Where am I?" Bardock straightened himself out, his nausea fading by the minute. Maybe he was getting the hang of this time traveling business.

"Earth," Chi-Chi promptly answered.

He has heard of the planet, of course. This is where Kakarott was sent to just before Planet Vegeta blew into a ball of dust. Gine sure fulfilled her side of the bargain. Maybe he'll see his son soon.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

Surprised, Bardock looked at the woman suspiciously. "How would a mere Earthling know what a Saiyan is?"

A nerve twitched. "You're so cocky, like someone I know. Must have somehow run through your race." Chi-Chi stamped her foot. "My husband is a Saiyan."

Bardock looked shocked. "A Saiyan married an Earthling?" he asked, surprise coloring his voice.

Chi-Chi rummaged the inside of the basket, pulling out a bottle of water and a piece of bread. "Why not?" She tossed the bottle of water at him and handed him the bread warily. "Is there a code or rule that says otherwise? Sorry, that's everything in the basket. My husband and sons are walking bottomless pits." It seems this person is not an enemy, she mused. Usually, if he's an enemy, he would be killing her right now and wreaking havoc in the world. "In fact, my husband and youngest son looks a lot like you, it's creepy."

Bardock bit on the bread, paying no heed to the talkative woman. He was absolutely famished. He made quick work of the food and water given to him and faced Chi-Chi with solemn eyes. "Thank you for the food," he said, surprising Chi-Chi. "But I am still hungry. Do you have more?"

Chi-Chi stared at him for a minute before laughing out loud. Bardock looked insulted. "I don't think I said anything funny," he bit out.

Chi-Chi's laughter subsided, but amusement was still dancing in her eyes. "The mark of a true Saiyan," she said fondly, "is that you are always hungry. Come on, I have more at home." Bardock silently followed her out of the forest, the aches in his body growing more prominent as they walked.

"I haven't asked you, but what in the world are you doing here on Earth? I thought Saiyans, apart from my family and a friend of ours, were supposed to be extinct."

Bardock's attention snapped at the word 'extinct'. "We Saiyans are a remarkably powerful race," he snapped, "and we are not easily beaten. And my being here is not a concern for you."

Chi-Chi's eyes grew stormy at the answer. "Yeah, powerful," she snorted, "but not powerful enough because Frieza went on a killing spree and killed off you planet years ago."

Bardock clenched his fists at the news.

"But of course," she continued with a hint of pride in her voice, "my husband defeated him. That's not really a surprise because he _is_ the strongest man in the universe."

"What?" His stopped in his tracks, forcing Chi-Chi to a halt as well. "Your husband is Kakarott?"

Chi-Chi looked at him cautiously. The only person who called Goku "Kakarott" were Vegeta and Goku's brother (who happily beat his long-lost brother up and kidnapped his nephew). Usually, this was not a good sign. "His name is not Kakarott," she argued, placing a hand on one hip while still holding the picnic basket. "It's Goku. And how—"

A screeched was heard and both Chi-Chi and Bardock were taken aback when a huge dinosaur appeared from a cave near them.

Chi-Chi groaned. "I can't believe I've forgotten this is dinosaur territory," she said, eyeing the creature with terrified eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET?"

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!"

The dinosaur charged at Chi-Chi, who dodged it and held her hands in surrender. "It's okay, boy," she said soothingly. "We're not here to get your babies. We're just passing through."

"I didn't know dinosaurs can understand human speak," Bardock said, eyeing another dinosaur as it appeared from the cave.

"You are not helping—DON'T!" Chi-Chi yelled when she noticed that Bardock was creating a ki blast in his hand. "Don't hurt them! They're just scared!"

"Scared or not, do you want to become dinosaur food?" Bardock said sarcastically.

Chi-Chi ran and evaded as the bigger dinosaur took a lunge at her. Bardock was about to launch his ki blast at the mother dinosaur when Chi-Chi knocked his arm away. The huge ki blast blasted into the sky and disappeared into the distance.

"What the hell?"

"I told you, they're just scared! They have babies in the cave!"

Bardock groaned and lifted Chi-Chi in his arms as both dinosaurs tried to jump at them. He flew upwards and watched with satisfaction as the dinosaurs crashed against each other.

"Why didn't you just use your flying powers to escape instead of contemplating on killing them, huh?" Chi-Chi said with a roll of her eyes.

"It'll be fun to see them all charred up," Bardock said with a touch of grimness. He noticed cottage as they flew north. "We could have had dinosaurs for dinner. Is that your place?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes. You Saiyans are really sadists huh? Good thing my Goku is not like that."

o

"Vegeta, my, my, you're getting fast," Goku taunted him cheerfully, launching a series of kicks and punches at the Saiyan Prince. His last kick landed squarely on the Saiyan Prince's face. The rivals-turned-friends were locked in Capsule Corp's gravity room in an intense sparring session for a few hours already.

Vegeta scowled and retaliated. "Don't mess with me, Kakarott," he warned angrily. "I'm going to beat you into a pulp and string you up to the nearest flagpole after I'm through with you."

Goku laughed. "You can try!"

Vegeta was in the middle of an attack when they both froze. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other, their minds running in the same direction: an unfamiliar ki. Faint, but strong.

"Vegeta, you sensed that?" Goku's voice was unusually solemn.

"I did," the shorter Saiyan affirmed.

They both rushed out of the building and into the lawn, taking note that Gohan, Goten, and Trunks abandoned their gadgets and books and were also on high alert,

"Dad!" Gohan rushed to his father's side. "Did you feel it too?"

Goku nodded. "I did, son," he murmured, looking at the sky. "I can't sense anything coming towards us though."

"It was powerful, Dad!" Trunks tugged on his father's jumpsuit, bouncing on his heels. "I mean, not as powerful as ours, but that was still impressive."

"It was a ki blast, I think, but it seems far away from us," Goten added, taking Gohan's hand. "Don't you think so?"

His older brother nodded. "Yeah, I do, but that energy wasn't one of ours," he replied seriously.

Suddenly, a voice rang through the still sky. "Goku, can you hear me?"

"Piccolo?"

"Yes, it's me." Piccolo held Dende's shoulder as he made the connection from the Lookout Point. "I sensed a ki blast coming from north of the island just now. I'm assuming you've felt it too, right?"

"Of course we've felt it, fool," Vegeta snapped, impatient to know the details. "We're not dead so tell us who it was already."

"Don't mind him, Piccolo," Goku said with a touch of amusement. "What was it?"

"I don't know exactly, but it wasn't familiar. In fact, minutes before that, we felt a strange energy coming from the same area, too, however, this didn't seem like someone's ki," Piccolo informed the group, ignoring Vegeta's jibe. "That is not my main concern right now, though. When we felt the ki blast and the energy, they seem to come from one particular area."

"Where is that, Piccolo?" Goten unabashedly asked, curiously excited.

A pause. "From the East District."

Silence reigned among the group before the thought caught on to the recipients.

"Dad, Momma's there!" Goten gasped, panic rushing through his tiny body.

Gohan cursed. "Mom!" he cried. "She's all alone!"

Goku looked grim and worried at the same time. He paused for a few seconds before sighing. "I can still sense your mom's ki," he said with relief, "and she doesn't seem to be in danger. But Piccolo is right. The energy came from our area and I'm checking it out right now."

"I'll also head to your place, Goku," Piccolo's voice rang. "Just in case you would need more help. We don't know who we are dealing with."

"Trunks, leave a note for your mother," Vegeta ordered. "Tell her there is something we need to check." He cracked his knuckles. "If this is someone who is strong, Kakarott, I want to beat him first, okay?"

"Not if he hurts Chi-Chi," Goku said coldly, before flying at high speed.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you very much for reading this! Please drop a review so that I can improve the story! It would mean a lot. Thanks and have a great day!


End file.
